Insanity
by MelBelle94
Summary: It went from Chaos to Insanity, Charlie and Brax are together but will it last with the drama heading their way.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Co-written with PsychGirl25! Let us know what you think, if you should continue and please drop a review!_

_._

_._

_Beware its a sequel! Chaos is won NZGirl25 account. _

_Enjoy._

_._

_._

_Summary:__ It went from Chaos to Insanity, Charlie and Brax are together but will it last with the drama heading their way._.

.

.

Chapter One:

"Brax! Brax! Braaaaaax!" Charlie called loudly, Brax came rushing up the stairs, puffing as he expected to find something wrong but Charlie sat on the bed pouting, a pair of jeans next to her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the babies?" Brax asked concerned.

"Is that all your worried about!" Charlie exclaimed. "Brax I can't fit into my pants!"

Brax sighed. "Is that it? I thought it was the babies!" He exclaimed before taking a deep breath. "Okay. How about we go out and get you some new clothes?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Charlie accused.

"No! No! Baby, you know that I think you're beautiful the way you are." Brax told her gently, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"How do you think the kids are going to react that we're having twins?" Charlie asked him fearfully.

"I think they'll freak out," Brax said honestly, taking one of Charlie's hands. "But I think they'll be happy, especially Mia. She won't be the youngest anymore." Four year old Mia had always complained about being the youngest and not being able to do things that her siblings were doing.

"I'm worried about how she's going to cope. I mean they think we are having a baby, not two. And Brax they are going to have your last name. How's Mia going to cope with that?" Charlie breathed heavily as she patted her belly.

"She'll be okay Charlz."

Charlie shook her head. "And Nicole?"

Brax rubbed a hand over his face. "Alright, alright. I see your point, but Nic will be okay, we love her, and she seems to be alright with the idea of a baby."

"Brax, how are we going to cope with two more babies? We are low on space as it is, the kids already share bedrooms. What if they are a girl and a boy? What then?" Charlie asked hysterically. "We can't reshuffle the kids around, they're already settled in their bedrooms."

"Look Charlie, Rubes and Nic are going off to uni pretty soon,that means that we will have the extra space. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Nic and Rubes are my babies, they can't go off to Uni. I want them here with me" Charlie said as she burst into tears for third time that morning.

Brax nodded. "Okay, okay. They're not leaving." Brax said quickly trying to calm her.

"Kyle, Case and Tamara go to uni here, my girls can too. No one's leaving" Charlie cried.

Brax rolled his eyes as he pulled her into his arms, hormones was all her could think. "Okay baby, they're staying here."

A shriek could be heard as 11 year old Cassie flung their bedroom door open, grinning widely.

"Cassie." Brax warned but the young girl was fast.

"Nicole and Ruby aren't allowed to go to Uni!" Cassie sung as she sprinted down the hall.

"What is Cass talking about?" Ruby asked coming out of the room she shared with Casey.

"Brax. Mum's crazy!" Nicole whined, she knew what her mother was like when she was pregnant. "I mean I plan to go to uni here, it's a given but I'd like the choice...you know."

Brax sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just humour your mum okay?"

"What's in it for me?" Nicole bargained.

"Knowing that your mum is going to be happy?" Brax asked. Nicole crossed her arms. "Ice cream tonight, just you and me?" Brax said in a low voice, so none of the kids could hear.

"Okay." Nicole said.

"Now, how about you go get all of the kids together, we're having a barbeque for lunch," Brax said. Nicole nodded before walking away, banging on bedroom doors. Brax smiled to himself before heading back into his and Charlie's room. Charlie was standing in front of the mirror, wearing a floral maternity dress.

"I'm so fat!" Charlie complained as she studied herself in the mirror. "Brax, I hate you!"

"Why?"

"For getting me pregnant with twins!" Charlie exclaimed hysterically.

Brax sighed. "Nicole is rounding up the kids, we're going to have a barbecue for lunch okay? We can tell the kids the news then, okay?"

^..^

"No" Sammie screeched as she Casey dragged her towards the pool. "Uncle Casssssey!"

"What do you say?"

"I give. I give. Uncle Case, sorry for tipping water over you while you were sleeping" Sammie shouted as she squirmed in his grasp.

"Dunk her Uncle Case" Jack shouted from the deck steps.

"Yeah Uncle, it was ice cold water." Jade taunted.

Emily giggled as she exited the house. "You think that's bad, did you see what they did to Uncle Heath last weekend when he stayed to watch us over night? Fifteen alarm clocks hidden in his room!"

Brax couldn't help but laugh as he walked outside, big bags of meat loaded in his arms. "Casey!' He called.

"What?" Casey asked as he set Sammie down on the ground and headed over to Brax.

"Where's Heath and Kyle?" Brax asked.

"Where do you think?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow. "Kyle is with Tamara and Heath is with Bianca."

"Can you go track them down and go out and buy some bread and drinks and stuff for a barbie?"

"What's the occasion?" Casey asked.

"Charlie and I have some news, so can you?"

"Yeah, sure. Wanna chuck me some cash?"

Brax sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a fifty dollar note and handing it to Casey. "Don't take too long, okay?"

"Yes boss." Casey muttered under his breath as he walked away.

"I heard that!" Brax yelled after him.

^..^

"Oi Kyle!"

Kyle walked out of the office at Angelo's fixing his shirt.

"Damn Casey, Brax isn't with you is he?" Kyle asked frantically and Casey raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"No"

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Babe you can come out"

Tamara walked out of the office, pinning her hair back up, Casey burst out laughing at the scene in front of him.

"Brax woulda killed you if he found ya." Casey said Tamara shrugged.

"What's he gonna do? Ground us?" Tamara laughed and Kyle wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We can't get a private moment at home. Mia walked in last time and I spent a whole 2 hours talking her out of telling Brax. She thinks we were playing twister!"

"Too much information guys!" Casey told them.

"You won't tell, will you?" Tamara asked.

Casey laughed. "I won't tell."

"Thanks bro. What do you want anyway?"

"Brax wants us to go buy stuff for a barbecue, he said that he and Charlie have some news. Where's Heath?"

"Where do you think he is? Ever since Bianca gave birth, he hasn't left her side."

"I told Brax pretty much the same thing."

^..^

"Heeeeeathhhh, this is your boss. You're late for duty" Tamara called as she entered their house without knocking.

"Oi! Keep your voice down Tim Tam" Heath reprimanded as he walked out into the living room.

"Don't call me that!" Tamara huffed, Heath just smirked.

"Does it bother you, Tim Tam?" Heath teased.

"Do you want me to deck you, Braxton?" Tamara challenged and Heath smirked.

"Bring it on, Kingsley!" Heath challenged.

Bianca sighed as she exited the hallway. "Knock it off children. Heath you're a parent, grow up" Bianca told him as she placed Rocco on the ground. "What's up?"

"Well since you two never leave the house anymore we did what Brax asked." Case said and Heath tilted his head in confusion.

"He means shopping," Kyle said and Heath nodded. "But he wants you two at the house, it's like another family meeting"

"Gotta love those" Bianca said sarcastically and they shared a laugh. "Who's in trouble?"

"Tamara and Kyle" Casey snickered and Kyle elbowed him.

"Shut up idiot. If Brax finds out I'll kick your ass."

"Bring it bro."

Bianca smacked them both on the head. "Shut up. What is this meeting for?"

Casey rubbed his head. "Oww. Charlie and Brax have news"

"You deserved it, acting like 3 years olds." Bianca mumbled as she headed for the twins room.

"What happened to our cool sister in-law, you know the trouble making one?" Kyle called after her.

"She'll be plotting her revenge if you wake her children." Bianca called back, talking about herself in third person.

Heath looked back at his brothers. "Do you know what it is like living with two babies and a toddler?"

"Do you know what it is like living with Charlie and Brax's lot?" Kyle challenged.

Heath sighed, considering this. "Fine, you win."

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review!_

_._

_._

_This is a sequel to Chaos! Co-written with my friend Jaya. PsychGirl25. We hope you like this chapter. So let us know what you think. What would you like to see? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Two:_

Charlie stood nervously beside Brax as she glanced around the table, they were all staring at her, lining the sides of the table.

"Dad, who did what?" Joey asked and Brax raised an eyebrow.

"What about you tell me who caused trouble..." Brax challenged.

The fingers pointing at everyone cause him to shake his head.

"That's not why we are here, but you own up to what you did." Brax warned.

"Not my fault daddy, me did nuffin!" Mia said innocently and Edward giggled.

"You put toilet paper in the washing machine" Edward told and Charlie glanced at her daughter.

"You did what?!"

"Charlie, that's off topic." Brax muttered.

"Muuum! What's going on?" Ruby asked.

Charlie sighed.

"We aren't having just one baby." Brax told the kids.

"Wait, what?" Nicole asked.

"We're having twins." Charlie exhaled, looking at the kids reactions.

"Twins! You're having twins!" Ruby squealed. "Congratulations!" She got up off her chair and hugged Charlie and Brax.

"Twins?" Kyle asked. "Good luck."

"You're gonna have eighteen kids?" Heath asked. He couldn't help but laugh. "Have fun with that."

"Heath!" Bianca reprimanded, hitting Heath on the arm.

"Threes hard enough woman" Heath said looking at her with knowing glance.

"Daddy, me still your baby?" Mia asked and Brax nodded.

"Of course you are, honey."

"You two babies is lots, they're gonna have to sleep in the attic." Brock exaggerated, he earned a laugh.

"You're crazy you know that Brax?" Tamara asked and Brax smirked.

"Not crazy, insane" Darcy informed the family.

"Cause of you lot" Brax teased as he saw Nicole leave the table quietly. He glanced at Charlie, who had noticed too, tears running down her face. Brax figured that it was the pregnancy hormones going into overdrive.

"Ruby, look after your mum while I go talk to Nic?"

"I don't need looking after." Charlie hiccupped.

"Yes, you do. Rubes?"

"Yeah, of course." Ruby said, getting up and sitting next to Charlie. Brax smiled and he walked inside, where he found Nicole sitting on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Hey, Nic." Brax said, sitting on the coffee table so he was sitting across from Nicole. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Nicole answered quietly. "I don't know what to think, this is all so sudden."

"It wasn't planned." Brax said softly but Nicole shook her head.

"I was okay with the dating, moving in, the marriage...but I can't. They call you dad," Nicole breathed heavily. "I miss my dad and now that you have two more babies, mum is going to be busy, you're going to be busy. I don't have any ties to this family apart from my siblings. My dad's dead and Charlie's not my biological mother." Nicole sobbed into her knees.

"Nicole, you're a part of this family. Your Charlie's daughter regardless of blood and I know...believe me Nic I know I'll never replace your dad but I love you like my own daughter" Brax told her as he moved to the couch and pulled her into his arms. "I raised Heath, Kyle and Casey, Bianca's been around for years and I took Tamara into my house and treated her like one of my own. I never would expect them to call me dad, it would creep me out if Heath or Bianca tried, trust me. She teases me with it. But just because they don't doesn't mean I don't love them, I raised Casey from a baby" Brax breathed as he kissed the top her head. "What I'm trying to say is, I'll always be here. Whether you call me dad or not. Who is gonna have ice cream with me at 2am while I moan about all the trouble the kids have caused. You're my daughter regardless of blood."

Nicole cried as she buried her head in Brax's shoulder.

"What about my own dad? If I treat you like my dad, he might feel like I'm being a traitor to him."

"Nic, you know that I would never try to replace your dad, and I'm sure he would appreciate someone being there to look after his baby girl. I promise, he won't feel like you're betraying him. He would want you to move on with your life."

"I guess," Nicole hiccupped. "I just miss him so much."

"I know, baby." Brax said, just as the front door opened and Tegan walked in, carrying shopping bags.

"Hey! Charlie invited me, I hope that's okay." Tegan greeted Nicole and Brax.

"Yeah, that's fine Teegs, how have you been?" Brax asked as Nicole slipped back outside.

"I've been good, I have some news, actually." Tegan said.

"Charlie and I do too," Brax said. "What's your news?"

"I'm pregnant." Tegan told Brax.

"What?" Brax asked.

"Baby. Inside. Me." Teagan said pointing to her stomach. "Geez Brax, we made seven of them."

Brax shook his head and wrapped her in a hug. "Congratulations! Who's the lucky guy? Shit...Teegs, there is just one right?"

Teagan pulled back and slapped his chest. "Yes there is, Brax!"

"Just checking," Brax said. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Daniel, I hired him to work at Special Seven. Now why were you just checking that I only had one baby? What are you not telling me Brax?"

"Umm."

"Spit it out, Brax! I don't have all day." Tegan teased Brax.

"Charlie and I, we're having twins." Brax said.

Tegan let this digest for a minute, then she smiled. "Gosh, Brax. Eighteen kids. You've got your work cut out for you."

"You could say that again." Brax said just as Charlie walked, or waddled, into the lounge.

"Hey Tegan!" Charlie exclaimed happily, giving her friend a hug.

"Hey, Brax just told me the news, congratulations, I guess."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "We're insane, you can say it."

"Fine. You're insane. Both of you."

Charlie burst into tears. Brax glared at Tegan.

"Tegan, you made her cry!"

"Is this what I'm going to be like with this little one?" Tegan asked.

"No 'cause you only have one baby." Charlie sobbed.

"You're having a baby too mummy?" Chase asked as he ran over and hugged her. "I'm going to be a big brother"

"Seriously Teegs, you're knocked up to? Who's next, Nic? Ruby? Tamara?" Heath asked and the three girls blushed.

"No one is getting them three pregnant!" Brax spoke tightly. "Not til they're old and grey."

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let us know what you think._

**Names and Ages. **

**Brax and Charlie 34. Heath and Bianca 32. Kyle 21. Tamara and Casey 19.**

**Brax's Kids. **

**Darcy 16. Jade and Jack 15. Taylah 13. Cassie 11. Samantha 10. Chase 6. **

**Charlie's Kids. **

**Nicole and Ruby 19. Emily 15. Joey 13. Lucas 12. Brock 10. Edward 8. Drew 6. Mia 4. **

**Heath's Kids. **

**Rocco 3. Emmett and Scott 1. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Please Review!_

_._

_._

_This is a sequel to Chaos! Co-written with my friend Jaya. PsychGirl25. We hope you like this chapter. So let us know what you think. What would you like to see?_

_To answer a review, we do know each other. We write a little and if we get stuck we send what we have to the opposite person and they write what they can. We had the same idea for a story like this but didn't know where to begin so we chose to write it together. Hope that answers your questions. _

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Three:_

Chase jumped up onto the outside chair with a massive grin. "Mummy's having a BABY!" Chase screamed.

Emily chuckled. "We know douche."

Chase shook his head. "Not your mummy, my mummy."

Darcy gasped. "You're having a baby?!" Darcy asked and Tegan nodded as she took a seat beside Charlie.

Jack stood up. "Oh hell no, who got you pregnant?! They gonna pay, you can't a baby" Jack ranted. "No, no more babies, not for you mum, we just got you back."

Sammie and Jade punched him in the arms. "Shut up idiot," Jade said as she looked at her mum. "Congrats, mum!"

Cassie threw her arms around her mother's frame. "When you having the baby?"

Drew frowned. "Where do babies come from?"

Brax shook his head. "No! We aren't having that talk again, or ever for that matter."

Joey laughed. "Do you want him to get someone pregnant?! You have to have the talk."

"Come on Dad, tell him." Darcy teased.

Brax slung his arm over Darcy's shoulder and gave her a small noogie on the head. Darcy squirmed out of Brax's grasp, laughing.

"Dad!"

"Dad yourself!" Brax told her.

"Anyway, who is the dad of the little one?" Ruby asked as she sat down in a chair next to Charlie.

"Ky Ky!" Mia yelled as she flew up from the table and jumped onto his lap.

"Hey munchkin." Kyle ruffled her hair with his free hand, his other rested on Tamara's knee.

"Did you buy me chocolate when you went out?" Mia asked.

Kyle smiled. "Maybe a little. But it's for the whole family, okay Mia?"

"The whole family, not fair, Ky Ky" Mia whined.

Tamara smiled as she leaned forward to whisper on Mia's ear. "I brought you some, it's a secret"

"Me not tell mummy or daddy" Mia whispered and Tamara nodded.

"That's right, or I'll get into trouble" Tamara told her.

"What's the big secret, Tîm Tam?" Heath teased

"Oh Heath I dare you to call me that again" Tamara challenged.

"Would you two knock it off?" Brax called and both turned to look at him with accusing glances. "Don't want to hear it"

Tamara smirked slightly as Heath nudged her shoulder.

"Yes father."

Brax shot Heath and Tamara a look. "Cut it out."

"I don't have any scissors." Tamara said innocently.

"You just got burned, Dad!" Taylah said as she walked over to the table to grab a drink and a few lollies from the bowl on the table.

"Yeah dad!" Cassie said as she grabbed a drink.

Brax looked at Tamara. "What are you hiding?"

"Absolutely nothing, Darryl."

"Liar liar." Brax called.

"Pants on fire." Tamara sung.

"Okay guys, cut it out," Charlie said. "Braxxxxxx, I'm starrrrrvvvviiiiiiinggggggggggggggggg."

"So am I." Tegan added.

"Wow, you don't want to keep two pregnant ladies waiting, Brax." Heath warned.

"Yeah Brax!" Charlie pouted. "I want pickles and peanut butter."

"That actually sounds quite nice." Tegan said.

"Eww, pregnant women and their weird food habits." Jack muttered.

"Yeah? You try pushing two babies the size of watermelons out of your-" Charlie began but Brax cut her off.

"Jack, stop winding up Charlie."

"Come on dad, it's hilarious." Jack laughed and Jade nodded.

"Last night remember!" Jade laughed and Ruby grinned.

"I do, the walls are too thin. It went something like: Braaaax Braaax can we have sex, I don't wanna take my clothes off you'll see how fat I am, no wait I don't want sex, can I have a burger?"

Emily giggled. "Cue the burst of tears."

"Can't forget those, then it was something like: a burger will make me fatter and then she raged at him and I heard them shouting at each other, and more tears from mum!"

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Next person who mocks me or Charlie is going in the pool!" Tegan exclaimed happily, studying one of her fingernails.

"Muuum!" Jade complained.

"Don't mum me Jadey."

"Don't call me Jadey."

"I can call you whatever I want, you're my daughter."

Jade grinned. "I know."

"Have you guys thought about names for the twins?" Nicole asked.

Charlie looked at Brax. "No, we haven't."

"Do you even know the genders yet?" Tegan asked.

"No, we find out in a few weeks." Charlie sighed, a hand on her stomach.

"What do you want?" Tegan asked and Charlie grinned, opening her mouth she was interrupted.

"Brothers!" Chase exclaimed.

"No me want girls!" Mia yelled as she stood up in her chair.

"Boys rule!" Brock shouted.

"No douche, she's having girls." Sammie told him.

"Language!" Brax told Sammie, who just rolled her eyes at him.

"One of each!" Rubes added.

"We live in a mad house, does it really matter?" Casey asked as he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Auntie Tegan?" Edward asked.

Tegan grinned. "A girl, Chase will always be my baby boy."

Sammie frowned. "I wanna be your baby girl." She whined.

"Shut it squirt, a sister sounds awesome!" Taylah grinned.

Nicole sighed and Bianca nudged her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yep." Nicole said but it was unconvincing.

Bianca grinned. "I'm older and a better liar, truth?"

"Its hard."

"Mum, is that you fourth hog dog?! Holy moley how can you eat so much?" Cassie asked. "Heey!" Cassie screamed as Heath tossed her over his shoulder. "Uncle Heath!"

"Sorry your mums orders, you dissed Charlie so your getting dunked."

"That was just a joke!" Cassie squealed. "Uncle Heath!"

"Too late." Heath told her before he chucked her in the pool.

"Argh!" Cassie squealed as she dragged herself out of the pool.

Tegan laughed as she handed Cassie a towel. "Never diss a pregnant woman."

"Yeah yeah mum," Cassie said. "I'm gonna go inside to get changed." On her way inside, she walked up to Heath and threw her arms around him, giving him a big hug and getting water all over him.

"Love you Uncle Heath!" She said cheekily before waking inside.

"Little brat." Heath muttered under his breath.

Casey laughed. "Serves you right!"

"Shut up, Case."

Bianca stood up. "Am I the only one who can hear the doorbell? Are you all deaf!"

"Geez Auntie Bi, take a chill pill." Joey exclaimed as Bianca stomped up the deck.

"Oi! Ice Queen, lighten up." Brax laughed and Bianca spun around glaring.

Jack burst out laughing "You're in for it dad!"

Charlie nudged Darcy. "What's happening?"

Darcy smirked. "Dad called Bianca Ice Queen, she loathes that name. Dads gonna die."

"Heath get the door."

Heath shook his head. "No way in hell I'm missing my wife kicking my brother's ass."

"Fine," Charlie said, getting out of her seat. "I'll go get it."

"No, mum, I'll go get it." Jade said, pushing Charlie back into her seat.

"Thanks." Charlie said gratefully as Jade headed into the house. She opened it to see an elderly couple who Jade had never seen before.

"Hi." Jade greeted.

"Uh, hi, we must have the wrong address..." The woman stated, looking up at the man.

"Who are you looking for?" Jade asked.

"Charlie."

"Oh, you're at the right address."

"I'm Elsie, that's Ross. We're Charlie's parents."

"So that makes you guys my step grandparents?" Jade asked. "That's cool."

Ross and Elsie exchanged looks with each other. "Charlie's married?"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let us know what you think. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Jaya and I hope you like his chapter. Drop a review please!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Four:_

Bianca sat on top of Brax smacking his chest. "Call me Ice Queen once more I dare you."

"Come on Auntie Bi l, give him a nipple cripple!" Darcy shouted as she stood up on the chair.

"Come on Bianca, make it count." Kyle taunted as Brax tried to throw her off.

"Here let me help you." Tamara said as she pinned Brax's arms down.

"Oh let's put ice on him!" Lucas exclaimed.

"No! Let's feed him vegemite on a spoon! He hates it." Jack told them.

Brax looked at Bianca. "Alright you two off."

"What's wrong Father?" Bianca teased.

"I hate that name, smartass."

"Then don't cause me ice queen." Bianca exclaimed.

"Charlie you married into a fucking circus!"

Charlie leaped of her chair, she recognised that voice. "Mum? Dad?" She asked in shock.

"Oh my god Charlie, you're pregnant too?" Elsie asked.

Charlie sighed. "How did you find me? Why are you here?"

"It was as easy as looking up your address in the phonebook sweetheart, and we wanted to see you." Elsie said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were married? Why didn't you invite us to the wedding?" Ross asked.

"It wasn't like it was planned"

Elsie frowned. "You got married without thinking it through. Oh dear god"

Charlie whipped her head around. "Bianca, Tamara get off my husband! Brax get up here"

Ross glared. "He's your husband? That man wrestling with two ladies, oh geez, Charlie."

"Oh they're not ladies" Jack chuckled.

"Shut up, Jack" Tamara said poking her tongue out.

"Charlie, this isn't like you. Have you lost your mind?" Ross asked as he trained his eyes on Brax as he hopped off the ground.

"Dad, please" Charlie muttered as Brax approached them. "This is my husband, Darryl Braxton"

Elise shook her head. "You have children, Charlie; don't you think you have enough of your own? How are you meant to raise so many, and you're pregnant again?"

Emily giggled. "Nanna, she's having twins."

Elise shook her head. "Dear, aren't you exhausting yourself?"

"No mum, I'm not. I love my children, I love my stepchildren and I'll love these babies. Equally." Charlie sighed as she saw her mother's disapproving glance.

Ross shook his head. "Don't these children have a mother?"

Tegan smiled as she leaned back in her chair. "I'm their mother"

Elsie looked at Tegan's pregnant stomach. "Oh dear god, is this a baby making factory, dear, I don't think I approve at all"

"You're associating yourself with your new husband's ex-wife?" Ross asked appalled.

"Yeah, and I don't see any problem with it." Charlie said.

Elsie glanced at Ross. "Are you still working, at least?"

"Yeah, I was made detective at Yabbie Creek a few years ago," Charlie said. "Mum, I'm happy, my kids are happy, isn't that what matters?"

"Hey," Brax said, holding a hand out to Elsie and Ross. "I'm Darryl, you can call me Brax."

"Nice to meet you." Elsie said politely as she gingerly shook Brax's hand.

"Do you want to stay for some food?" Brax offered just as Emily barrelled up to Elsie and Ross, throwing her arms around them. Mia followed, throwing her arms around Elsie's legs.

"Nanna!" Mia said happily.

"Hey munchkin, how are you?" Elsie asked.

"I'm good. We went to the beach yesterday and Ruby helped me build a sandcastle!"

"That's good dear." Elsie said as she picked Mia up.

"I really missed you guys," Emily said. "Why haven't you visited us lately? It's been ages!"

"We've just been busy dear, I'm sorry." Elsie answered as Mia buried her head in Elsie's shoulder.

"Can you at least stay for some food before you disappear again?" Emily asked.

"I suppose so, dear, since we do have a new family to get to know"

"I can introduce you to everyone, Nanna" Lucas said as he took her hand. "That is Auntie Bianca, Uncle Heath, Uncle Casey, Uncle Kyle…"

Elsie giggled softly as her grandson pointed around the table. "Dear, slowdown"

Lucas smiled sheepishly. "Sorry" He murmured as he took a deep breath. "They're dad's brothers, and Bianca is married to Uncle Heath" Lucas spoke quickly.

Ruby shook her head at her brothers antics, he spoke to quick. "Lucas!"

"It's fine, Ruby" Elsie assured. "Continue, dear"

Lucas smiled. "That's Auntie Tegan, she used to be dads wife. That's Tamara; she is in love with Uncle Kyle"

Tamara laughed at his description as she nodded to Elsie. "Nice to meet you"

"My turn" Edward announced as he pointed to Darcy. "That's Darcy, Jack, Jade, Taylah, Cassie, Samantha and Chase"

Joey pointed to the pram and highchair beside Bianca. "That's Rocco, Emmett and Scott…they're like our cousins now"

Ross looked at Charlie. "They call him dad?! Let me guess they call you mum? Charlie!"

"Yeah." Charlie said quietly.

"Charlie is my second mummy." Chase told them, taking a big slurp of Fanta.

"Is this true?" Ross asked.

"I don't see what the big deal is!" Charlie yelled, throwing down her napkin and storming into the house.

"Pregnancy hormones again." Joey said, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously though, what is the big deal?" Ruby asked. "Why does it matter if we call Brax dad and they call Charlie mum?"

"Look, Charlie has had a rough time, give her a break." Brax said.

"Don't you think it's a little disrespectful though?" Ross asked.

"Why would it be disrespectful?" Nicole asked.

"You don't find it disrespectful, them calling another man dad?"

"No, no I don't." Nicole said quietly. Nicole looked at Brax and smiled softly. "He's a great guy, and they deserve a father" Nicole said quietly and Brax ruffled her hair affectionately. "Brax!"

"What?" Brax said innocently and Nicole rolled her eyes.

Drew tugged on his leg making him glance down. "Is mummy angry again?"

Brax shook his head. "Not at you buddy"

"It's the babies fault!" Chase shouted as Charlie came storming back out of the house.

"How can you judge me? Where have you been the last four years?!"

"Charlie, we're sorry-" Elsie started but Charlie cut her off.

"You haven't bothered to contact me in the last four years! Nothing! Not even to the kids! You say you're concerned and that you're worried, but you haven't tried to contact me or the kids in four years! What does that say! It fucking says that you don't fucking care about me!"

"I'm sick, Charlie."

"What?" Charlie asked. "Dad!"

"Your father has early onset Alzheimer's. We were going to stay away" Elsie started.

"What's Alzheimer's?" Brock asked.

Brax glanced at Bianca and Heath. "Take the kids inside, Kyle, Case. Help."

Nicole and Ruby looked at Brax. "We're staying." They spoke in unison as Charlie started crying.

"So you were going to stay away until he couldn't remember any of us?"

"We didn't want to hurt you anymore than we already did." Ross said.

"You didn't think that this would hurt me?" Charlie asked as she threw herself into Brax's arms, sobbing.

"Of course we didn't think that, we love you Charlie. We didn't want to hurt you at all."

"Yeah, sure," Charlie said sarcastically. "You stayed away from me and the kids, ruined the time that we could have with you and you threw that away?"

"Charlie, this hurts me too." Ross said.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me sooner Dad?" Charlie asked, untangling herself from Brax's grasp and looking at her father. "Why would you keep that from me?"

"You were hurting over Roman, we couldn't bring ourselves to make your like harder" Elise spoke.

Charlie didn't speak as she turned around and walked inside, Brax saw the looks of sadness on her parents faces.

"Nic, Rubes check on your mum"

"Sure Brax"

Ross sighed. "We should go"

Brax shook his head. "Stay. The hormones are doing most of the talking. She will be down soon. Come inside" Brax motioned for them to follow him.

"Pa are you sick?" Drew asked, throwing himself in Ross's lap as the older man sat down on the couch, surrounded by his grandchildren, and faces he didn't recognize. "Are you gonna die like Grandma Cheryl?"

"Is that your mum?" Elsie asked. "Brax, I'm so sorry."

Brax just nodded.

"Are you going to die?" Drew asked.

"Drew, I am not going to die. What's going to happen is that I am going to forget things slowly, okay?"

"Are you going to forget me Pa?" Drew asked, a look of sadness on his face.

Brax could see the sadness etched on Ross's face as he searched for an answer.

Ross settled on a lie, so he wouldn't hurt the little boy. "No Drew. I am never going to forget you or your siblings."

^..^

_Authors Note: Let us know what you think. _

_Ross and Elise disappear for a little bit but they'll make another appearance._


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note : I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review! Jaya and I hope you like this chapter. Light hearted fun._

_._

_._

_Chapter Five:_

"What the fucking hell?!" Brax shouted raced down the stairs dressed in a towel. "Who am I going to kill?"

Casey pulled Kyle around the corner so they were spying on him; they held their hands over their mouths at the sight of Brax standing in the middle of the lounge room with bright pink hair.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Brax shouted, his voice showed his terror as he stared in the mirror.

Charlie was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables for dinner when she heard Brax yell out. Walking into the lounge, she burst out laughing at the sight of him.

"You look like a troll doll!" She choked out.

"You think this is funny?" Brax asked. "Did you know about this?"

"Who do you think dared them to do it?" Charlie said with a straight face.

"You didn't."

"Oh, I needed a laugh."

Brax looked at Charlie, dumbfounded. "You did this for a laugh?"

Charlie nodded. "Lighten up! It'll wash out in 26 washes"

Brax growled. "What?! Who did you dare to do this?"

Charlie smirked. "None of my kids were game, but yours were…"

Brax spun around. "Relax, it was Case and Ky. They jumped at the chance"

"Braaaaaax! Mum!"

Charlie looked up startled as Nicole came flying down the stairs, her face full of panic. "What wrong?" Charlie asked alarmed.

Nicole shivered. "There is a spider in my bed! In my freaking bed!"

Brax groaned. "Jack! Put Humphrey back in his cage"

"Jack has a pet spider…wait, what the hell happened to your hair Brax?" Nicole said as she burst out laughing, Brax glared as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I dared Case and Ky to put pink dye in our shampoo." Charlie told Nicole, whose eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh Mum!" Nicole said through her laughter.

"ARGHHHHH!" Tamara yelled as she ran down the stairs, her hair dyed green. "What the fuck!"

Charlie looked at Brax. "I didn't do that."

"I did." Jade said, a smug look on her face.

"You little brat!" Tamara screamed as she lunged for Jade, but she was held back by Kyle. Jade ran behind Brax, using her as a human shield.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Tamara yelled.

"Relax, it comes out in 26 washes." Jade said, her arms crossed.

"Mummy, my hair is blue!" Mia said as she came down the stairs.

"I washed her hair." Tamara said.

"My little girl's hair is blue!" Charlie screeched.

"I didn't know!" Tamara said. "I needed to wash my hair, and Mia needed to have hers washed too."

"Why is everyone's hair blue? Uh green and pink?" Ruby asked stunned, the smirk on her lips.

Jade giggled. "I didn't mean to get Tamara, or Mia, it was for Charlie"

"What?!" Charlie shouted. "Why me?"

Jade grinned. "Pay back for making me eat your stir fry"

Nobody could contain their shiver and Charlie smacked Brax on the back of the head. "It was nice"

"Babe, it tasted like feet"

Nicole laughed. "How do you know what feet taste like?"

Brax rolled his eyes. "That ain't the point. Is there anymore pranks I need to be worried about?" Brax asked as he looked around the room at everyone.

"Humphrey is in his cage" Jack announced.

Emily pointed. "Who is Humphrey?"

"My spider!"

"Daaaaad! Humphrey's in my hair" Cassie squealed as she ran into the house, a furry brown spider in her blonde hair, she spun around frantically. "Get him out! Daddy!"

"See what you started Charls?" Brax asked as he picked the spider out of Charlie's hair and dropped him in the cup that Jack was holding out. "You started a prank war."

"You shouldn't have said that." Charlie said, seeing the mischievous looks on the kids' faces.

"A prank war sounds interesting." Ruby said slowly, a grin starting to work its way across her face.

"I'll dye Chase's hair!"

"I'll hide the spider under Cassie's pillow!"

"Brown food colouring in the pool!"

"No! No prank war!" Brax shouted, cutting the kids off their discussions about spiders and hair dye.

"But Dad…."

"Kill joy!"

"I am not a kill joy. No one is dying anyone's hair, or hiding spiders, or putting food colouring in the pool, which probably wouldn't work anyway. No more pranks!"

^..^

Charlie smirked as Brax flopped down on the couch, relaxing, he seemed quiet, content that the house was peaceful.

"We're ready mum" Joey said chucking a nerf gun at Charlie.

"You're such a prankster!" Tamara said shaking her head, holding her own nerf gun up.

"We doing this or what?" Taylah asked.

"Hell yes! I'm in" Heath whispered loudly as he entered the house with a massive gun.

"Who called you?" Darcy asked.

"Who cares. We taking Brax down or what?! I heard he shut a prank war down"

Jack and Joey army crawled from the kitchen entry to behind the sofa, Heath crouched down following them.

Heath nodded and the boys smirked as he slowly stood up aiming the guns at Brax they shot him. He jolted upwards falling off the couch.

"What the hell?!"

Nicole smiled from the staircase, shooting him in the head. "Wars on Braxton!"

"Yeah dad! War!" Sammie shouted jumping up from behind the arm chair, squirting him with silly string.

Suddenly, plastic bullets came out from every direction. Brax whirled around, his eyes landing on Charlie.

"I'm guessing you're the mastermind, huh?" Brax asked.

Charlie grinned, shooting her own nerf gun at him. "Maybe."

Brax grabbed a nerf gun out of Jack's hands and held it up. "Next one to shoot at me gets chucked in the pool."

The kids groaned.

"Drop the guns." Brax said, the nerf gun still aimed at them.

"Watch this." Charlie whispered to Ruby. She pulled the trigger, and a plastic bullet hit Brax square in the chest.

Charlie grinned. "You gonna chuck me in the pool?"

"Oh, I'm gonna do better. No special cuddles."

"Hey, that's my line!" Heath complained.

"Gross Dad!" Darcy wrinkled her nose.

"Brax!" Charlie complained, stomping her foot. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

"You know kids, it's impossible for him to chuck all sixteen of you in the pool at once," Charlie said, cocking her head to the side.

Brax glared at her. "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would. Fire!" Charlie shouted, stepping back as Brax was assaulted with nerf gun bullets and silly string.

Brax ducked behind the couch. "This is harassment!" Brax shouted.

"Come on dad, I thought Braxton's don't back down from a fight" Taylah teased and Brax raised his head.

"You're all going down" Brax warned as the front door flung open and Bianca stepped into the house.

"What the hell?" Bianca shouted as the guns all pointed to her.

Brax smirked as he grabbed Lucas's gun.

"You're on my team ice queen" Brax teased.

"For what, Father?" Bianca teased, she hated the name ice queen, and he hated her calling him father.

Charlie smirked. "Apparently we've been harassing him with nerf gun bullets and silly string."

Bianca laughed. "Chuck me some silly string?" She asked. Sammie threw her the silly string can. Bianca grinned and sprayed it at Brax.

"I thought you were going to be on my side!" Brax complained.

"Nope. You're on your own, Father."

Brax grumbled as he lifted his nerf gun and shot Bianca in the forehead.

"Hey!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Maybe next time you'll pick my team!"

Bianca shook her head. "It's on! Heath hand me that gun" Bianca demanded.

Heath clutched it tightly. "Get your own woman!"

Darcy and Tamara tackled him. "Give it to your wife!"

Heath squirmed as Edward, Lucas and Drew piled on him. "I'm getting attacked by minions"

Brax laughed "Better you then me!"

Bianca shook her head as she winked at Charlie. "You're going down!"

Charlie and Bianca shot their nerf guns, Charlie's bullet hit him in the ass.

"Oi! Nicole!"

Nicole grasped the boy's hand as she tried to run upstairs.

"Quickly!" She tried to tell him.

"Oi!" Brax leapt up and chased after Nicole and the boy. He grabbed the back of the boy's shirt.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Mitch. Nicole's boyfriend."

^..^

_Authors Note : Let us know what you think. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Co-written with PsychGirl25. Let us know what you think. Drop a review. _

_._

_._

_Enjoy. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Six: _

Brax glared at the teenager in front of him, holding him by the shirt. "Start talking!"

Nicole gaped at him. "Brax!"

Mitch tried to squirm out of Brax's grasp. "Whoa dude, who the fuck are you?"

Brax glared. "I'm her...it doesn't matter who I am. Who are you?"

"Mitch"

Brax tightened him grip. "What do you two think you're doing?"

Nicole shook her head embarrassed. "Brax!"

"Brax, get down off the stairs, you three will fall soon!" Charlie shrieked, her hormones on rampage again.

Brax loosened the grip on Mitch's shirt. "Downstairs, now, the both of you."

"Nicole's in trouble, Nicole's in trouble!" Sammie sang.

"Kids, outside, now," Brax demanded. "That includes you Casey and Kyle, keep an eye on them."

"Fine." Casey rolled his eyes before following the kids outside.

"Now, care to tell me why you were trying to smuggle a boy upstairs?" Brax asked.

"You're not my dad, Brax." Nicole said, rolling her eyes.

"I am your fucking stepdad Nicole, that's close enough. Now answer me."

"I knew that you'd react like this." Nicole mumbled.

"React like what?" Brax asked.

"Like an overprotective parent." Charlie supplied.

"Brax, Mum, I knew that you guys would freak out, and I just wanted to avoid more drama at the moment with everything going on."

Brax crossed his arms. "Drama is you rushing him upstairs" Brax spoke and Nicole sighed.

"It's not a big deal"

Brax raised his eyebrow. "Not a big deal? How many boyfriends have you had?" Brax asked and Nicole blushed, stamping her foot.

"This is embarrassing" Nicole whined.

Brax turned to Mitch. "How old are you? You got a job? If you're in a gang I'll throw your ass out."

"Relax, Mr. Braxton. I go to Summer Bay High."

"Really." Brax stated.

"I'm eighteen."

"So am I Brax, I can choose who I want to date, stop giving him the third degree Dad!" Nicole pouted before she covered her hand with her mouth, realising what she had said. "Oh my god."

Brax stood frozen, stunned by what she had said.

"Run" Nicole hissed to Mitch as she bolted up the stairs.

"I'm not done, Nicole! We need to talk about that" Brax said as he went to start up the stairs.

"Brax!" Charlie said as she grabbed his arm.

"Did you hear what she called me?!"

Charlie nodded. "Yes, I heard"

Brax sighed as he saw the tears drop from Charlie's eyes. "Don't cry baby"

"But...I didn't expect her to ever call you that Brax! Ever. Do you think she's okay?"

Brax hugged Charlie tight. "We can discuss it with her after. I'm more worried about Mitch. What kind of name is Mitch?"

Charlie giggled. "Stop being a baby, she's a teenager."

"It's just hard, Charlie."

"I know Brax, but we've got to let them grow up eventually."

"Mia is never allowed to date." Brax declared.

"Yeah right," Charlie smiled at him. "Honey, they will grow up."

"I don't want them to."

"You think I do, Brax?" Charlie asked. "I don't want my babies to grow up either."

^..^

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Mitch asked as Nicole flopped down on her bed.

Nicole sighed, a tear falling down her face. "That was the first time I had called him Dad."

"Really?" Mitch asked.

"It just slipped out, baby," Nicole said as she stared up at her bedroom ceiling, hoping that Darcy wouldn't walk in anytime soon. "It was the first time I had called him Dad, and it felt right. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No, it doesn't. You have two dads now Nic, and you always will, why does it matter so much what you call him?"

Nicole sat on the bed and grabbed her pillow, hugging it tightly. "I feel like I'm betraying my dad. But I enjoy my midnight talks with Brax and how he cares for me. I just..."

Mitch embraced her. "Hey babe, he seems like he could be a decent bloke when he's not threatening me"

Nicole giggled as she wiped her tears away. "He's protective."

Mitch nodded. "Which makes me like him even more. Your dad knows you love him, and Brax obviously loves you too"

Nicole nodded. "I'm sorry he hassled you"

"Don't you think I can take him?" Mitch teased as he tickled her, Nicole giggled as she squirmed.

"He'd kick your ass" Nicole exclaimed and Mitch hovered over her.

"I suppose I could left him win"

Nicole just laughed, it made her feel slightly better but she knew she'd have to speak to Brax and Charlie. She felt guilty, she felt as though she would be betraying her father.

"Oh my god!" Darcy shouted as she flung the door open, immediately covering her eyes at the sight of Mitch on top of Nicole.

"We aren't doing anything!" Nicole defended immediately.

"So who are you?" Darcy asked as she sat down on her bed.

"I'm Mitch. Who are you, squirt?"

"I'm sixteen idiot, don't call me squirt." Darcy told him as she grabbed her phone of her bedside table.

Nicole laughed. "That's Darcy; she's one of my stepsisters."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, I guess."

"Umm, Darce, can you go away?" Nicole asked.

"I can't." Darcy said.

Nicole crossed her arms. "Did Brax send you up here to keep an eye on us?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Darcy answered.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Darce, please"

Darcy grinned. "Dad said..."

Nicole shook her head. "I don't care what he said. I'll give you $50, to get out"

"Deal"

Mitch laughed. "You sold your dad out for $50"

Darcy shrugged. "It's worth it"

"Get out, please."

Darcy giggled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" She grinned before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Nicole flopped back onto the bed. "Thank god"

Mitch laughed as he kissed her cheek. "He's still got 14 others he could send in here."

Nicole groaned. "Don't remind me." She said as Mitch kissed her on the forehead.

"You've got an amazing family, you know that right?" Mitch asked, threading his fingers through Nicole's.

"Yeah, I know. They can be a real pain though." Nicole said as she stretched up to kiss Mitch on the lips.

When they broke apart, Mitch grinned. "I have two sisters, and I thought that was bad. Imagine the shock when I found out that you have fifteen siblings."

"You wanna know the best part?" Nicole asked, propping herself up on her shoulders.

"Go ahead."

"Mum's having twins, so there's going to be 18 of us pretty soon."

Mitch shook his head. "That's insane. Do you want kids?"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, of course. But I think Brax would have a heart attack if I feel pregnant before I'm forty."

"Damn straight I would."

Nicole giggled as she pulled Mitch in for a kiss. "Welcome to the house of the Braxton's"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review. Let us know what you think. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Co-written with PsychGirl25. Let us know what you think. Drop a review. _

_._

_._

_Enjoy. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven: _

"Thanks for coming over," Nicole said as she leaned against the doorframe of the front door. "I know I live in a madhouse."

"Nic, I'm not going to lie and say that you don't live in a madhouse," Mitch told her as he reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Your family are really nice."

Nicole laughed. "You should see them all in the morning fighting over the last piece of bacon."

"I'll probably fight for the last piece of bacon too," Mitch said. "I really should go, Mum wants me to start cooking dinner before her and Dad get home from work."

"Okay," Nicole said softly. "See you tomorrow?" She asked.

Mitch smiled, leaning down he kissed her on the lips. "You bet. Bye babe."

"See ya." Nicole said, closing the door behind him.

"Nic, can I talk to you?" Nicole had just closed the door behind Mitch when she heard Brax's voice.

She sighed. "What do you want to talk about, Brax?"

Brax looked at her, running a hand through his hair as he exhaled. "We need to talk about what you called me before."

Nicole sighed again as she sat down on the coffee table. "I don't know what to say, Brax. It just slipped out."

"It meant a lot to me, you calling me Dad." Brax told her as he sat down in the armchair opposite her.

"I guess I do see you as my dad," Nicole said honestly. "But I do have another Dad as well."

"I understand that, Nic."

"I just feel like I'm betraying my dad in some way." Nicole said softly, looking up at him.

"Nic, you're allowed to feel that way, but your Dad would want you to be happy."

"I'm scared, Brax, it feels like I'm still betraying my Dad in some way."

"You're allowed to feel that way. But listen, my kids call Charlie mum, and Tegan doesn't seem to mind, she's happy about it. Your dad probably feels the same way," Brax told her. "I see you as a daughter Nic, you know that. I love you and the rest of you brats."

"Hey!" Nicole protested.

Brax grinned. "Do you know how much hassle it is putting up with you lot?"

Nicole grinned in spite of herself. "We're not brats."

"Yeah? Who put hair dye in my shampoo?" Brax asked.

Nicole smirked. "Got ya. That was Kyle and Case"

Brax shook his head. "Those two are basically my kids" Brax said and Nicole smiled softly. "You know if it helps then perhaps you can talk to Tegan"

Nicole shrugged. "I don't think I need to, is it okay to call you dad? I might not do it all the time but when it feels right?"

Brax nodded. "Yeah, of course. Maybe one day that's all I'll hear out of your mouth"

Nicole giggled. "Maybe…Father"

Brax sighed, shaking his head in disgust. "I hate that name. Bianca is gonna pay for bringing that up in front of you kids"

Nicole laughed as she stood up. "Auntie Bi's cool, I bet she could pull some pranks"

Brax jumped up. "Don't even ask her! She's like a…a…she's a master at pulling pranks"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating"

Brax looked mortified. "Are you kidding? With the help of Heath she once put plastic wrap on the outside of my bedroom door, I couldn't get out. I was stuck; I had to run through it, it wasn't easy"

Nicole burst out laughing. "Come on!"

Brax shook his head. "She put toothpaste in a can of whipped cream; I put it on my waffles!"

Case laughed as he walked into the room. "What about the time she got you drunk and then hid a rubber snake in your bed, you ran out of the house in your boxers screaming 'Snake Attack'" Casey couldn't contain the laugher at that one and neither could Darcy who leaned against the door.

"What about the time she put itchy power in your brush, you couldn't work out why you had itchy hair for three weeks straight. She convinced you that you had nits in your hair."

Bianca giggled as she came into the house, Charlie by her side. "The best prank I ever pulled I had to recruit all the kids for. It started out as a small joke, I was going to fill the house with balloons and but then I got this idea. I put confetti in the balloons, water, jelly, glue and hot pink feathers in separate buckets in the doorways four bedrooms. I hid in the back one with the kids" Bianca laughed. "Brax came home and was so pissed off, he started popping balloons and confetti was going everywhere. He got even angrier; we were killing ourselves laughing cause he was cursing the day I was born as all these buckets fell on him. He eventually found us in the back room. He was covered in hot pink feathers, jelly and confetti. It was hilarious"

Charlie burst out laughing at the sight of Brax red face glaring at Bianca. "It took four showers! And a week to clean the house" Brax turned to Charlie. "Why are you laughing? Don't think she's your friend, she'll turn on you and one day you'll wake up cuffed to the bed in purple fluffy handcuff, with your face drawn on so you're a clown"

"Bianca" Charlie exclaimed.

Bianca shrugged. "All my pranks were for the sake of making Brax miserable"

Brax wiggled his eyes. "Purple handcuffs, Charlie"

"Eww dad, too much information." Darcy cringed.

"Yeah, we don't need to hear about yours and mums sex life." Jack grimaced.

"What sex life?" Charlie asked, glaring at Brax.

"You're the one that moans about being fat." Jack pointed out. Charlie's lip started to quiver.

"I'm fat because I've got these massive fat twins growing inside me!" Charlie howled. "Brax, I want pickles and ice cream!"

"I got a better idea," Brax said, walking into the kitchen. He grinned as he located a bucket and filled it with water. Walking back into the lounge, he snuck up behind Charlie and…..

"What the fuck!" Charlie screamed as she felt water tip all over her head. "Brax!"

Brax grinned.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Charlie screamed.

"She probably would." Ruby murmured to Casey, seeing how mad Charlie was, no one would want to mess with her.

"Let's call this a little bit of payback." Brax told Charlie, cocking his head to the side.

"Arghhhhh!" Charlie screamed. That's it Darryl Braxton, you're dead!" Charlie shouted as she moved towards him.

Brax laughed as he ducked out into the backyard. "Are you gonna catch me are you?" Brax taunted as Charlie advanced on him, he ran backwards so he could look into her eyes, clearly taunting her. "Come on baby, bit slow there"

Charlie tried to keep the smile out of her eyes as she attempted to run a little faster causing him to quicken up his pace and topple back into the pool.

"Holy fuck!" Brax shouted.

The kids couldn't contain their giggles as Brax frantically came back up to the surface.

"Nice swim dad?" Joey teased.

"Is that how you pull a prank, dad?" Ruby asked.

"That backfired! Are you feeling refreshed, daddy?" Cassie asked.

"That's the best thing I've ever seen!" Lucas laughed as he fell onto his butt. "Dad you suck!"

"Here, honey," Charlie said, handing Brax a towel with a massive grin on her face. "Never mess with the Queen of Pranks!"

"We'll see, I'll get you eventually." Brax told her as he pulled of his shirt to dry himself off.

"I don't think so, Brax," Charlie said. "Anyway, I gotta go, I have my doctors' appointment," Charlie said as she leant up to kiss Brax on the lips. Brax wrapped his arms around her, getting water on her.

"Brax!" Charlie squealed.

"Am I coming to this appointment?" Brax asked.

"We need someone to look after the kids." Charlie told him.

"We can do it Mum, let Brax go with you." Nicole said, indicating to her, Ruby and Casey.

"The house still better be in one piece when we come back," Charlie warned. "Extra points if you make lasagne and garlic bread."

"I'm sure we can make something." Ruby said.

"Now go!" Nicole exclaimed, seeing Ruby mouth 'Angelo's' to her she grinned. "We'll sort out dinner."

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review. Let us know what you think. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Co-written with PsychGirl25. Let us know what you think. Drop a review. _

_._

_._

_Enjoy. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Eight: _

Charlie and Brax sat in the waiting room of the pregnancy and birthing wing of the hospital, waiting for the doctor to see them. Charlie was nervous, she wanted to see her baby on the screen and know they were healthy. Her last pregnancy with Mia hadn't run as smoothly, she wanted to know that everything was okay.

"You know babe, I was thinking we could name our twins Mercedes and Bentley"

Charlie turned to Brax with a raised eyebrow as he looked through a baby name book. "We are not naming our kids after cars. And we don't know the genders yet"

"How about Daisy and Tulip? Hansel and Gretel?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "No. No."

Brax smirked. "Come on, Charlie. How about we name them after superman and batman? Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent?"

Charlie grabbed the book and slammed it down in frustration. "No. What if their girls?"

Brax grinned. "London and Paris?"

Charlie shook her head. "You've lost your mind? Did Tegan name your children because clearly you can't think properly."

Brax just chuckled. "Lighten up babe"

"Lighten up?" Charlie asked. "Last time I checked, these babies were growing inside me, not you."

"I was thinking we could name one after Roman and one after my mum, if the babies are a boy and a girl."

Charlie's eyes filled with tears.

"Charlie, don't cry, come on, please."

"You really want to do that?" Charlie asked, tears running down her face. "Brax, that is so sweet."

"I thought it would help remember them, show that they are still a part of the family. Make Nicole feel a little more connected" Brax explained but Charlie just wiped her tears away and nodded.

"That's the sweetest thing I've heard today. I love you"

"I love you too, babe" Brax said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I take it you like the idea"

"Are you kidding, I love the idea. Thank-you"

"Charlotte Braxton?" Dr Nate Cooper called as he walked into the waiting area.

"Here, you ready?" Charlie asked and Brax grinned.

"I'm always ready. Let's go see our kids."

^..^

"So Charlotte-" Nate began and Charlie grimaced.

"Charlie, please." She told him.

Nate nodded. "Now, this cream will be-"

"Cold. I'm used to this." Charlie said.

"How many kids have you got?" Nate asked as he put a dollop of the gel on Charlie's stomach and began to move the transducer around.

"I've got nine, Brax has got seven." Charlie answered.

"Full house." Nate whistled as the picture of the babies came up.

"Yeah, and with these twins, it's going to be even busier." Brax said.

"So, it appears that you have two healthy babies," Nate said. "Are we finding out the genders today?"

Charlie squeezed Brax's hand. "Yeah."

"Actually, could you put the genders in an envelope?" Brax asked. "That way we can show the kids."

Charlie looked at Brax. "Really? We didn't discuss that."

"I was thinking we could have a baby reveal party, get the diner to make two cakes for us with blue or pink, one for each of the twins."

Nate nodded. "I can do that, would you like the genders taped to a picture so you can show them?"

Charlie smiled. "That's a good idea, thank-you Nate"

"No problems. I'm going to need to see you again in four weeks" Nate took in Charlie's panicked expression. "Just a routine check-up, your babies are healthy Charlie. You body is doing its job" Nate added and Charlie sighed in relief.

"Thank-god"

"I'm just going to take some measurements, have you thought of names?" Nate asked and Brax grinned.

"Don't ask mate, don't ask" Brax said and Nate smirked.

"You don't know how many couples I get in here, they bicker over names. Quite funny from my position" Nate said as he handed Charlie a tissue. "All done. I'll just get the pictures for you"

^..^

Jack jumped over the back of the couch causing Ruby to spill her popcorn. "Idiot" Ruby muttered and Jack grinned.

"So what do you think the babies are?"

Ruby shrugged. "Hopefully girls, but healthy"

"No Ruby, they're boys" Drew told her, Ruby rolled her eyes.

"They gotta be boys, 'cause I'm the baby girl" Mia said as she dunked her barbie in her barbie pool.

"When are they coming home?" Drew asked Ruby, who sighed and paused her movie.

"I don't know Drewie," Ruby said just as she heard the front door open. "This must be them."

"So Kyle can get the cakes on his way home from work?" Charlie asked Brax as she took her shoes off.

"Cake!" Mia squealed, running into the foyer.

Charlie looked at Brax. "Can't keep a secret around here huh."

"With our kids?" Brax asked. "Charlie, there are no secrets in this house."

"When are we eating cake?" Drew asked.

"Get your siblings and go into the lounge, we're having a family meeting." Brax told Drew.

"Another family meeting?" Drew asked.

^..^

Brax pulled Charlie onto his lap as the kids filed into the living room. "Is that all of you?"

Joey nodded. "Except for Kyle"

"Yeah, he's working. Hey, Tamara shouldn't you be working?" Brax asked as Tamara walked into the living room, she glanced over at the clock and jumped.

"Fuck! I'm late" Tamara shouted as she turned back to the stairs.

"Language" Brax warned.

Tamara turned back. "Kyle's gonna kill me, I was meant to be there an hour ago" Tamara shouted as she stormed upstairs.

"What's fuck mean?" Edward asked and Charlie shook her head.

"You aren't allowed to say that word" Charlie scolded and Chase smiled.

"Am I?" Chase asked.

Brax groaned. "I'll kill Tam later but first lets deal with this I ain't getting off topic"

"Dad you're always getting off topic" Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Well not right now. We are having a party tonight" Brax announced and Casey laughed.

"Have you lost your mind? Is a madhouse here on a daily basis, you want to have a party?" Casey chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ruby, she looked slightly confused at his amusement.

Tamara laughed as she came into the room shoving pins into her hair. "You know Heath brings alcohol to every party, Jack nearly drank a whole bottle of vodka at 14!"

"Jack got drunk?" Charlie shrieked.

Darcy glanced over. "It was like two months before you showed up, we had a party"

"Jack was drinking secretly and Jade was doing shots with Tam" Taylah voiced.

"Hey!" Tamara shouted. "That's a secret!"

"You were out of it Tamara" Casey chuckled.

"Oh shut it, you were feeding Darcy alcohol all night" Tamara pointed at him. "Who's giving me a lift to work?"

Brax glared at her. "You were giving my fourteen year old daughter shots, and you were giving my fifteen year old daughter alcohol?"

"Where's the cake?" Mia piped up randomly. The kids looked at her.

"What cake?" Cassie asked.

Brax sighed, running a hand through his hair. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and chucked them at Tamara, who caught them, a surprised look on her face. "Damage my car and I'll kill you."

"Really?" Tamara asked. "You're going to let me drive your car?"

"Do I have a choice?" Brax asked. "You have your license, I trust you to look after my car."

"I promise I won't damage it." Tamara promised before racing out the door.

Brax turned back to the kids and Charlie.

"So why does Mia keep talking about cake?" Casey asked.

"We're having a gender reveal party." Charlie said.

"What's that?" Chase asked, climbing into Charlie's lap.

Charlie glanced down. "It's a party were we tell you if the babies are going to be boys or girls"

Chase nodded. "Okay, but mummy if it's a girl then I have to put it in the bin. No girls 'llowed" Chase told her strictly.

Charlie giggled at the seriousness on his face. "You'll love the babies, I promise" Charlie told him.

"Alright Case, you're coming with me to pick some food up for the party. The rest of you clean up" Brax said as he turned to Lucas and Cassie. "Don't just shove things in the hallway closet like last time, I was stuck in that pile of shit for like twenty minutes when it fell on me" Brax told them sternly as he leaned down to Nicole's ear. "Keep your mum outta the kitchen; I don't need anyone getting food poisoning"

"Hey! What are you hiding?" Charlie asked and Brax chuckled as he headed to the door.

"Brax, you leant Tamara your car? We walking?" Casey asked and Brax groaned.

"Fuck"

"DAD!"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review. Let us know what you think. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Co-written with PsychGirl25. Let us know what you think. Drop a review. _

_._

_._

_Enjoy. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Nine: _

Bianca groaned as she slammed the phone down. "I can't wait to know what these babies are but I swear to god if Brax orders me to attend another family meeting or function this week I might explode" Bianca whined as looked over at Heath, he just grinned as he chucked Scott in the air catching him again.

"Calm down" Heath said as Bianca gasp.

"Rocco Scott, put your clothes on right now!" Bianca scolded three year old as he ran out of the hallway naked. "I have a headache coming on" Bianca moaned as saw one year old Emmett toddling after this brother.

"Hey what time does Brax want us there?" Heath asked and Bianca rolled her eyes.

"At five, you can bathe the kids"

Heath shook his head. "No way in hell woman! It's like a two person job. Last time I did it Scott cried for an hour, Emmett put freaking soap in the kid's eye."

^..^

Kyle grabbed Brax car keys and Tamara's hand, pulling her towards the exit of Angelo's. "Oi Dan! You're in charge, if Brax calls tell him we are busy"

Tamara giggled. "Where we going? The party..."

"We don't have to pick the cakes up till 4:30 let's take a ride. Have a little fun" Kyle told her as they hoped into the car.

"Fine but if Brax finds out you're copping the blame" Tamara said and Kyle grinned. "Do you think they'll know if I peek at the cakes?"

Kyle nodded. "I reckon Charlie asked Leah to tape the boxes shut and besides, you have to actually cut into the cake to find out...hey what are you doing? Put your seat belt on, if we get a fine Brax will kill us both, ground us for life even if we are 21 and 19."

Tamara just giggled. "Relax, let's have some fun."

"Tim Tam, I don't want anything to happen to you." Kyle told her.

Tamara sighed. "Okay, killjoy."

^..^

"Thank you for doing the cakes Leah, they are gorgeous." Charlie said on the phone as she slid the cakes onto two nice plates she managed to find. The cakes were chocolate with vanilla icing and each cake had been dyed either pink or blue.

Brax walked into the kitchen to see Charlie talking on the phone. He wrapped his arms around Charlie and kissed her on the forehead.

Charlie laughed into the phone. "Okay. Bye Leah, thanks again," Charlie said before hanging up and turning around to face Brax. "Hey you."

"Hey. Leah did a good job with the cakes." Brax said.

"Brax, I want sex." Charlie said bluntly, looking up at him.

"We've had sex twice today, I know I'm a guy but give me a break baby" Brax as he kissed the side of her head.

"Tonight?" Charlie sighed and Brax nodded.

"I'll make love to you all night, just not right now in the middle of the kitchen" Brax laughed as Sammie walked into the kitchen her hand covering her eyes.

"No being gross, daughter in room" Sammie told them.

"Hun watch…" Brax stifled a laugh as she walked into the wall. "Out" He finished and Sammie groaned.

"Oww"

Charlie giggled. "Come here, let me have a look" Charlie motioned the young girl over as she held her forehead.

"Brax! Fashion emergency" Ruby called out as she came running down the stairs dragging Darcy.

"What?" Brax asked as he covered the cakes.

"Darcy has nothing to wear"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "There are how many girls in this house? Raid someone's closet"

Brax glanced at the time. "I gotta go pick up some pizzas, you seen my keys?"

"Tam has 'em daddy" Sammie said looking up, Brax brushed his thumb over her red bump on her forehead.

"Thanks baby, no more walking into walls" Brax teased as he kissed her head.

"Hurry back" Charlie called.

Brax walked into the living room and bashed Casey over the head lightly. "Hey!" Casey muttered as his car crashed in the game, Lucas beating him to the end of the race. "Rematch!" Casey demanded.

"Uncle Case, you suck. I'll just beat you again" Lucas said with a shrug.

"Oi you two, cut it out" Brax demanded, Tamara grinned as she pulled her head away from Kyle. "You're coming with me to get pizzas"

"Why?"

"You have my car keys, Tam" Brax said rolling his eyes. "Plus you two have been making out for the last 15 minutes, gotta come up for air sometime"

"Asshole" Tamara muttered as she stormed out the front door.

"Daddy, how come Tam is allowed to swear?" Edward asked, Drew stood by his side looking equally confused.

"Come on, Tam can explain it to ya. Heath and Bianca will be here in a minute. Kyle light the barbecue, when I get back the party begins"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review. Let us know what you think. _


End file.
